The Reason
by meicosr
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Este es un songfic oneshot dedicado a este dia de los enamorados. SxR, como siempre... xD R&R!


**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan y las canciones de este fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama y de sus grupos correspondientes. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

**Aviso**: Disculpad si hay algun error en la ortografía... Es que lo he hecho deprisa para poder colgarlo hoy y no me da tiempo a corregirlo...

**THE REASON**

Simbología

(_blablabla_) Lo que piensa un personaje

En un sitio, o un sonido

... Cambio de escena

**((Notas de la Autora))**

- ¡Ran! Mañana es fiesta... ¿Te vienes esta tarde a un karaoke?

- Bueno... No tengo nada más que hacer... ¡Buena idea!

- ¿Invitamos a Shinichi? - preguntó Sonoko esperanzada

- No, estoy enfadada con él. Así que no quiero verle en mi vida. Él me mintió con lo de Conan y no pienso perdonárselo...

- Pero ya hace más de dos meses de éso... ¿No crees que ya es hora de hacer las paces? Quiero volver a meterme con él, como antes...

- Nada volverá a ser como antes... - dijo Ran tajante

- ¡Cabezota! - murmuró Sonoko

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Heaven_ _knows I tried to let you go (El cielo sabe que intenté dejarte marchar)  
I can't help myself you know I'm out of control (Pero es inútil, sabes que no tengo control)  
Heaven knows I tried to let you go (El cielo sabe que intenté dejarte marchar)  
I can't help myself I think I'm losing control (Es inútil, creo que estoy perdiendo el control) _

_You turn me on (Me enciendes)  
You know you're turning me, you know you're turning me on (Sabes que me enciendes, sabes que me enciendes)  
You turn me on (Me enciendes)  
You know you're turning me, you know you're turning me on x2 (Sabes que me enciendes, sabes que me enciendes)_

_  
_- ¡Muy bien, Ran! Cantas muy bien...

_- _¡Gracias! Bueno, ahora te toca a ti, Sonoko...

_I'm not a perfect person (No soy perfecto)_

_There's_ _many things I wish I didn't do (Hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho)_

_But I continue learning (Pero sigo aprendiendo)_

_I never meant to do those things to you (Nunca pretendí hacerte todas esas cosas)_

_And so I have to say before I go (Y tengo que decirlo antes de irme)_

_That I just want you to know (Que sólo quiero que sepas)_

- ¡Hey! Escucha, Ran... ¿Lo oyes?

- No... - dijo ella

- Sí, presta atención... Mira, están cantando la de _The Reason_, de Hoobastank...

_I've_ _found a reason for me (He encontrado una razón para mí)_

_To change who I used to be (Para_ _cambiar quién solía ser)_

_A reason to start over new (Una razón para volver a empezar)_

_And_ _the reason is you (Y esa razón eres tú)_

_- _¡Mi canción favorita! - gritó Ran emocionada - Y la canta alguien con la voz muy dulce...

- Ves a ver quién es mientras yo elijo la próxima canción...

Ran se dirigió a la habitación de al lado y llamó tres veces. Pero la música estaba demasiado fuerte y parecía que no la oían. Y la voz dulce y melancólica seguía cantando.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you (Siento haberte hecho daño)_

_It's something I must live with every day (Tengo que convivir con ello cada día)_

_And all the pain I put you through (Y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar)_

_I wish that I could take it all away (Desearía poder hacer que desapareciera)_

_And be the one who catches all your tears (Y ser el único que secase tus lágrimas)_

_That's why I need you to hear (Por eso necesito que escuches)_

La curiosidad venció la privacidad del cantante y Ran entró. La habitación estaba toda a oscuras. La luz del pasillo era lo único que la iluminaba. Ni siquiera la pantalla donde salía la letra y el videoclip estaba encendida. Ella quería saber quién era el propietario de aquella voz que cantaba su canción favorita, pero la iluminación era escasa y tampoco encontraba el interruptor que le desvelaría la verdad. Sólo podía distinguir unos ojos azules como el mar que la miraban profundamente.

_I've_ _found a reason for me (He encontrado una razón para mí)_

_To change who I used to be (Para_ _cambiar quién solía ser)_

_A reason to start over new (Una razón para volver a empezar)_

_And_ _the reason is you (Y esa razón eres tú)_

_  
_Mientras la persona aguantaba las últimas notas, ella se puso en su piel. Sintió en su propio ser cómo se sentía uno desgarrándose la voz en la última frase de la estrofa a la vez que producía sollozos que le hacían que el aire le faltara. Era un poco contradictorio, pero lo experimentó igualmente. Tenía una compenetración inusual con la persona que cantaba. Exactamente igual que la que tenía con _él_.

_I'm not a perfect person (No soy perfecto)_

_I never meant to do those things to you (Nunca pretendí hacerte todas esas cosas)_

_And so I have to say before I go (Y tengo que decirlo antes de irme)_

_That I just want you to know (Que sólo quiero que sepas)_

Encontró por fin el interruptor y lo presionó. En el escenario no había absolutamente nadie. Miró al suelo y allí estaba él. Shinichi Kudo, el detective del siglo XXI, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza metida entre las rodillas. Su espalda temblaba un poco y se confirmaron las sospechas de Ran: estaba llorando. Sintió una punzada en el corazón cuando él levantó la cabeza y le vio los ojos muy rojos. Con lágrimas en los ellos, Shinichi sacó fuerzas para decir tan solo tres palabras:

- Te la dedico...

_I've_ _found a reason for me (He encontrado una razón para mí)_

_To change who I used to be (Para_ _cambiar quién solía ser)_

_A reason to start over new (Una razón para volver a empezar)_

_And_ _the reason is you (Y esa razón eres tú)_

Ran escuchó atentamente la letra y recordó las veces que ella la había escuchado en su casa, sintiéndose identificada con ella. La canción estaba hecha para ellos dos: el chico le pedía perdón a la chica por haberla hecho sufrir. Entendió que a partir de aquella canción, Shinichi le estaba pidiendo perdón sin palabras, porque sabía que ella no se negaría a escucharle cantar.

_I've found a reason to show (He encontrado una razón para mostrar)_

_A side of me you didn't know (Una parte de mí que no conocías)_

_A reason for all that I do (Una razón para todo lo que hago)_

_And_ _the reason is you (Y esa razón eres tú)_

Ran seguía impactada por el sentimiento que él había mostrado cantando esa canción. Con un nudo en la garganta, le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué lloras?

- Porque soy un cobarde... Aunque intente aparentar que nada malo me pasa, en realidad estoy hecho polvo por dentro. Me dejaste de hablar y una parte de mí se marchó, se fue volando. Es llegar a casa y derrumbarme, cada día igual. No tengo fuerzas para estudiar, ni para hablar, ni sonreír... No soy capaz ni de abrir un libro y mis notas están bajando... Y todo ésto lo provocas tú... Porque me has dejado de hablar... - él suspiró y siguió - No puedo vivir en mi casa porque toda ella me recuerda a ti. Has incrustado tu perfume en sus paredes. Y sentirte, aunque no estés físicamente cerca, me hace sentir culpable por todo lo que has tenido que sufrir por mi culpa durante casi dos años.

- Shinichi... - murmuró Ran

- Y no quería mostrarme débil ante ti porque tú no tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Soy yo el que se merece sufrir, lo sé. Pero también sé que tú lo estás pasando igual de mal que yo al no hablarme. Fue tu decisión, y yo la respeto. Pero tienes que entender que nos estamos haciendo mucho daño. Y yo no quiero que suframos ninguno de los dos. Y te pido perdón para continuar viviendo. Por eso, la canción que estaba cantando te la dedico: porque tú eres quien me ha obligado a cambiar mientras vivíamos juntos, y no me refiero a cambiar de personalidad para hacerte creer que era un niño pequeño, sino que me has enseñado a entenderte y conocer más tus sentimientos. Pero, por encima de todas las cosas, me ayudaste a comprender qué era lo que en verdad sentía. Y transformarme me hizo darme cuenta de ello, que no era un simple sentimiento, sino que duraría para toda la eternidad. Por todas las razones que te he dicho te pido perdón, te imploro y te suplico... - lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos

_Baby, you're all that I want (Baby, eres todo lo que quiero)  
When you're lying here in my arms (Cuando te tengo entre mis brazos)  
I'm finding it hard to believe (Lo encuentro difícil de creer)  
We're in heaven (Estamos en el cielo)  
We're in heaven (Estamos en el cielo)_

- Ven aquí, Shinichi... No hace falta que digas nada más. Te he entendido perfectamente y te lo perdono todo... - dijo acariciándole el pelo

- Gracias... - susurró él aferrándose más a ella - No sabes lo que significa para mí... Cuando te confesé lo de Conan, tenía pensado decirte algo que podría cambiar nuestras vidas. Fue precisamente ése sentimiento el que descubrí siendo Conan, cuando me di cuenta de que el simple hecho de transformarme en Conan nos podía separar y distanciar... Pero yo te lo quiero decir, aún a riesgo de que tú me rechaces, pues me conformo con tener tu amistad...

Seguían abrazados y Ran notaba como tenía el hombro cada vez más mojado.

- No hace falta que me lo digas ahora - dijo ella en su oído dulcemente - Puedes decírmelo mañana, cuando estés más tranquilo...

- No, no quiero perder ni un segundo más. Verás, Ran... Te mentí por un motivo concreto, el de asegurarme de que tú no saldrías perjudicada en caso de que a mí me pasara algo. Si no te lo decía, me aseguraba tu seguridad, aunque podía hacerme perder tu amistad. Pero yo prefería tenerte viva y como una conocida, como estábamos hasta hace poco, antes de que estuvieras...

- ...muerta - completó ella

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years (Oh, pensando en cuando éramos jóvenes)  
There was only you and me (Siempre estábamos tú y yo)  
We were young and wild and free (Éramos jóvenes, alocados y libres) _

- Sí... La razón por la que me importaba más tu seguridad que mi propia felicidad es por que te quiero y te amo. Más que a nada en este mundo. Yo no... No podría soportar que por una razón tan simple como la de ser tu amigo te pusiera en peligro de muerte. Simplemente era superior a mí. Antes de convertirme sabía que me gustabas y que te quería, pero fue después de que pasara todo éso cuando comprendí el verdadero significado de la palabra amor. Y fue también después cuando encontré una razón para cambiar quién solía ser, para volver a empezar, y ésa eres tú.

- Son las palabras más bonitas que me han dicho en la vida... Siento no haberte entendido antes... Lo siento... - de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas

- No llores, pequeña... Piensa en que hemos rectificado a tiempo, dándonos cuenta de nuestros errores, y que empezaremos de nuevo, juntos, para siempre...

- Shinichi...

_Now nothing can take you away from me (Ahora nada puede apartarte de mi lado)  
We've been down that road before (Hemos pasado por ésto)  
But that's over now (Pero ahora se acabó)  
You keep me coming back for more (Estabas esperando que viniera a por más) _

Ran le cogió la cara con las manos y la acercó a la suya. Shinichi tomó la iniciativa y rozó sus labios con los de ella suavemente. No quería profundizar más el beso por si Ran no sentía lo mismo. Él intuía que sí, porque había sido ella la que se había acercado, además de que le había confesado su amor indirectamente; pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde éso que no sabía si ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo.

Sin embargo, Ran acabó de juntar sus caras y se besaron. Al ser el primero para los dos, no tenían mucha experiencia y sus narices chocaron en alguna ocasión. Pero no les importó y ellos siguieron, disfrutándolo igualmente, dando todo de sí mismos.

Cuando el aire empezó a escasear se separaron y se miraron fijamente. Los dos estaban ligeramente sonrojados, con una sonrisa muy dulce y boba repartida por toda la cara y los ojos brillantes. Volvieron a unirse de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que Ran se acordó de que había dejado a Sonoko sola.

_Baby, you're all that I want (Baby, eres todo lo que quiero)  
When you're lying here in my arms (Cuando te tengo entre mis brazos)  
I'm finding it hard to believe (Lo encuentro difícil de creer)  
We're in heaven (Estamos en el cielo)_

_And love is all that I need (Y amor es todo lo que necesito)  
And I found it there in your heart (Y lo he encontrado en tu corazón)  
It isn't too hard to see (No es muy difícil de ver)  
We're in heaven (Estamos en el cielo)  
We're in heaven (Estamos en el cielo)_

Abrieron la puerta de golpe y alguien cayó al piso, ya que no se esperaba que la abrieran. Se levantó lo más dignamente que pudo y se colocó la mano detrás de la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

- Jejeje... - rió tontamente

- ¿Estabas escuchando, Sonoko?

- Bueno, en verdad... - Shinichi empezó a hablar sacando a la chica del apuro - Sonoko y yo quedamos en venir aquí, que me oyeras cantar tu canción favorita y que vinieses... Muchas gracias, Sonoko... - él la abrazó

_Now nothing could change what you mean to me (Ahora nada podrá cambiar lo que significas para mí)  
Oh, there's a lot that I could say (Oh, hay un montón de cosas que podría decir)  
But just hold me now (Pero tan solo abrázame)  
'Cause our love will light the way (Porque nuestro amor iluminará el camino)_

- ¿Me estáis diciendo que todo eso de llorar era un montaje?

- ¡No! Obviamente que no... Todo lo que he dicho lo he dicho porque lo siento de verdad... Era como una espina clavada en el corazón...

- Pues entonces yo también tengo que darte las gracias, Sonoko... Sin ti no nos hubiésemos reconciliado... Hemos perdido dos meses de enfado...

- Sí, pero gracias a éso, la reconciliación ha sido mucho más dulce... - dijo Shinichi cogiendo a Ran por la cintura

_Baby, you're all that I want (Baby, eres todo lo que quiero)  
When you're lying here in my arms (Cuando te tengo entre mis brazos)  
I'm finding it hard to believe (Lo encuentro difícil de creer)  
We're in heaven (Estamos en el cielo)_

_And love is all that I need (Y amor es todo lo que necesito)  
And I found it there in your heart (Y lo he encontrado en tu corazón)  
It isn't too hard to see (No es muy difícil de ver)  
We're in heaven (Estamos en el cielo)  
Heaven (Cielo)_

- Tendrías que haber estado aquí, Sonoko... Me ha dicho unas cosas preciosas...

- Tranquila, las he oído...

- ¿Qué?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonoko se había ido para su casa y Shinichi estaba acompañando a Ran a la suya.

.- Ran...

- Dime, Shin

- Con tanto ajetreo se me ha olvidado darte la cosa más importante... Mira - le tendió una cajita de terciopelo verde oscuro. Ella lo abrió y se encontró con un anillo de oro con un zafiro incrustado.

- ¡Shinichi, es precioso!

_Now our dreams are coming true (Nuestros sueños se vuelven realidad)  
Through the good times and the bad (Entre los tiempos buenos y los malos)  
I'll be standing there by you (Estaré allí para ti)_

_We're in heaven (Estamos en el cielo)_

- Igual que tú, pero menos que tus ojos... Te lo quería dar el día que te dije que yo era Conan, pero como te enfadaste, pues no pude dártelo... Y lo he guardado desde entonces...

- ¿Desde hace tanto tiempo lo tenías?

- No, en verdad lo tengo desde hace más... Para ser exactos, desde que fuimos a aquel restaurante tan caro y te dejé plantada porque me transformé... - ella le miró asombrada - No quería perder tiempo. No sabía ni cuánto iba a durar ni tampoco cuánto tiempo faltaría para volvernos a ver... Así que quería que fueses feliz sabiendo al menos que yo te amaba, y que lo sigo haciendo... Pero hubo el caso, tú me dejaste ir a investigar, y me llegó la hora...

- Parece una historia fantástica...

- Como toda tú...

_Baby, you're all that I want (Baby, eres todo lo que quiero)  
When you're lying here in my arms (Cuando te tengo entre mis brazos)  
I'm finding it hard to believe (Lo encuentro difícil de creer)  
We're in heaven (Estamos en el cielo)_

_And love is all that I need (Y amor es todo lo que necesito)  
And I found it there in your heart (Y lo he encontrado en tu corazón)  
It isn't too hard to see (No es muy difícil de ver)  
We're in heaven, oh (Estamos en el cielo, oh)_

- ¿Por qué no paras de halagarme?

- ¡Feliz San Valentín, Ran!

_Oh  
We're in heaven (Estamos en el cielo)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno!!! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo para felicitaros San Valentin! La verdad es que esta idea salió cuando vi un amv de la canción de The Reason y me di cuenta de que encajaba perfectamente con la parejita. Se me metió entre ceja y ceja hacer un fic al principio triste y luego alegre, pero siempre romántico, y dedicárselo al día de los enamorados. Y este es el resultado de mi idea. Bueno, como siempre, pido reviews dándome vuestra opinión y si tenéis alguna idea y queréis que yo la escriba... xD

Una pregunta que a algunos de vosotros os rondará por la cabeza es la de por qué he puesto que Shin, hábil en cualquier cosa menos en música, cante bien. Bueno, la respuesta es muy fácil: tenía que ser él y no otro quien cantara la canción de The Reason, la protagonista, y le pidiera perdón a Ran a partir de la canción.

Hablando de canciones, estas son las tres que he utilizado en este songfic triple xD:

1 - Oakenfold Feat. Brittany Murphy - Faster Kill Pussycat

2 - Hoobastank - The Reason

3 - DJ Sammy & Yanou Feat. Do - Heaven

También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron, pero sobretodo a las que reviewearon, mi anterior super song-fic: 12 songfics: Shinichi & Ran. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el epílogo pero no les pude agradecer porque he oído que está prohibido subir un capítulo que no contenga nada de historia. Así que, por si acaso, os lo agradezco aquí.

Este one-shot va dedicado a las personas que lo han leído, a las que me digan sus opiniones, a mis amigos del colegio y del instituto, pero, por supuesto, a toda la GENTE que esté ENAMORADA!!! Va por vosotros!!! Happy Valentine's Day!!!

Y por último, voy a poner un poquito de spoiler de mi próximo fic, que todavía no lo tengo hecho, y que empezaré a publicar en verano o así... Ya veremos. Como dije, es un crossover de Detective Conan y otra serie, la cual no dije su nombre. Pero os voy a dar una pista muy clara: el título del libro salió hace poco y tiene fecha de salida en julio... ¿Os suena? Bueno, aquí van otros spoilers:

**- ¿Explosión¡Me dijisteis que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche!**

**- ¿Accidente de coche? - preguntó incrédulo Agasa - ¿Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo murieron en un accidente de coche¡Qué atrocidad¡Qué barbaridad!**

**- Algo tendríamos que decir¿no? - dijo Chie**

**- Ellos murieron por culpa suya, - la voz del Dr. Agasa se quebró - ese atroz asesino de vestimentas negras y cabello rubio y largo...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¿Teitan? - preguntó Sonoko**

**- Sí, me la acaban de mandar, ya sabes, hoy es mi cumple, y eso...**

**- ¿De verdad¿A qué día estamos hoy?**

**- A 3 de junio del 1991...**

**- Tienes razón. ¡Ran, felicidades! - se volvieron a abrazar - Volviendo a lo de la carta...**

**- ¿A ti te la mandaron?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Y quieres que yo vaya allí y la encuentre, no es así¿mamá? - dijo Shiho con una sonrisa irónica**

**- Se nota que eres mi hija - sonrió la mujer - Se nota que eres la hija de la gran actriz Chris Vineyard.**

**- Aunque no se nota que eres la hija de Hori Yukitoshi, alias Gin...**

**- ¡Amor¿Has oído algo de lo que hablaba con nuestra hija?**

**- No, no me interesan las conversaciones de mujeres... - y se fue "flotando" a otro sitio, ondeando su larga cabellera rubia**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- ¡Mamá, me ha llegado!**

**- Me alegro por ti, cariño**

**- Bien hecho, hijo mío. Como recompensa debo informarte que tengo un caso a medio resolver¿quieres ayudarme a solucionarlo?**

**- ¡Sí!**

**- Yo quiero ir a practicar Kendo - dijo Aoko**

Bueno, no os quejaréis de largo... xD

Me despido.

Nos leeremos en el próximo fic!

DEWS

MEICOSR-SHIRY


End file.
